lokfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ozar Midrashim
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999 - pierwszy występ w serii Legacy of Kain) |grany = Terytorium klanu Raziela Sanktuarium Klanów Kain (boss SR1, Filary) Kain (boss SR1, Chronoplast) Rezydencja Voradora (tylko pierwsza walka) Kain (boss Defiance) Opętany Janos (boss) |kompozytor = Kurt Harland |alias = Motyw Soul Reaver Motyw Raziela Kain Encounter |pojawienia = • }} Ozar Midrashim, znany również jako Motyw Soul Reaver, Motyw Raziela, tudzież Kain Encounter, to motyw muzyczny wielokrotnie przewijający się w serii Legacy of Kain, skomponowany przez Kurta Harlanda z zespołu Information Society. Pierwotnie został wydany w 1997 roku jako utwór albumu tegoż zespołu pod tytułem Don't Be Afraid. Po raz pierwszy w serii pojawił się jako utwór przewodni Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, a później posłużył za motyw muzyczny Raziela w Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Wystąpienia Pełna, instrumentalna wersja Ozar Midrashim zostaje odtworzona w całości w trakcie intra Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, opowiadającego o egzekucji Raziela i jego wskrzeszeniu. Zremiksowany, przyspieszony wariant utworu gra przy przemierzaniu terytorium klanu Raziela i Sanktuarium Klanów, zaś krótsza wersja służy jako muzyka w tle podczas starć Raziela z Kainem przy Filarach Nosgoth i w komnacie Chronoplastu. Skrócona, złożona z kilku fragmentów pełnego utworu wersja pojawia się w pierwszej części intra Legacy of Kain: Defiance, podczas rekapitulacji zdarzeń z poprzednich gier. Utwór zostaje odegrany częściowo w trakcie walki Raziela z wampirzymi golemami przy wejściu do rezydencji Voradora, a już w pełni podczas drugiej części starcia Raziela z Kainem w katedrze Avernus. W skróconej wersji utwór pojawia się podczas ostatniej walki Raziela z opętanym przez Lorda Hyldenów Janosem Audronem w Wampirzej Cytadeli. Wersje Istnieje co najmniej dwadzieścia wersji Ozar Midrashim: *Oryginalne Ozar Midrashim 1.1 i jego niewydany poprzednik, 1.0 (który, według samego Harlanda, nie różnił się zbytnio od oryginału) *Jest osiem możliwych wariantów utworu, które mogą zostać odegrane w terytorium klanu Raziela, i różnią się w zależności od zaistniałych okoliczności - standardowe, pełne napięcia, zagrożenia oraz bitewne - a ponadto ulegają kolejnym zmianom zależnie od tego, czy Raziel jest w materialnym, czy spektralnym wymiarze *Cztery kolejne wersje obecne są w Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - "Kain Encounter", wariant odgrywany w trakcie walk z Kainem, oraz "Anticipation before battle", które służy za utwór przejściowy podczas podróżowania między regionami Nosgoth oraz za ostrzeżenie, gdy Raziel znajduje się bezpośrednio przed pomieszczeniami, gdzie znajdują się Filary Nosgoth, oraz komnatą Chronoplastu *Trzy warianty obecne w Legacy of Kain: Defiance: jeden podczas walki z Wampirzymi Golemami, drugi podczas starcia z Kainem w Katedrze Avernus oraz trzeci w trakcie potyczki z Lordem Hyldenów. Te wersje nie posiadają odpowiedników ze świata spektralnego. Uwagi *Oryginalna wersja utworu, obecna w albumie Don't Be Afraid, była poprzedzona przez monolog nagrany przez Kurta Harlanda, który został pominięty w grze. Wstęp ten prezentuje się w następujący sposób: Oryginał= ::"Off in the distance I can see a huge holographic Ronald McDonald walking between the grain elevators and trees. Oh if I had the money I'd have 'em make one of those of me. And I'd send myself to stalk the landscape and scare everybody. ::"You see... 'Cause I've got this sort of field behind me... Because... 'Cause I've got spikes... Because I go between the zones even when I'm not supposed to... Because I'm a suspicious person report... And it's time to go shopping." |-|Polskie tłumaczenie= ::"W oddali widzę ogromny hologram Ronalda McDonalda przechadzającego się między spichlerzami i drzewami. Och, gdybym tylko miał pieniądze sprawiłbym sobie taki ze swoją podobizną. I wysłałbym siebie, by przemierzał krajobraz i straszył wszystkich. ::"Bo widzisz... bo mam jakąś ziemię za sobą... Ponieważ... Bo mam kolce... Bo przemierzam przestrzenie nawet kiedy nie powinienem... Ponieważ jestem podejrzaną osobą... I nadszedł czas na zakupy." *Ozar Midrashim (hebr. אוצר מדרשים) to hebrajski termin, w luźnym tłumaczeniu oznaczający "Skarbnicę Nauk". Utwór wziął swoją nazwę od dzieła Juliusa Eisensteina pod tym samym tytułem, kolekcji dwustu pomniejszych midraszów, po raz pierwszy opublikowanych w 1915 roku. *Według Harlanda Ozar Midrashim zabezpieczyło jego pozycję jako kompozytora Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, gdy jego znajomy - ówczesny pracownik Crystal Dynamics, Mark Miller - puścił utwór zespołowi pracującemu nad Soul Reaverem. Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Muzyka Soul Reaver Kategoria:Muzyka Defiance